Chijou
by RuKira-Chun
Summary: [Chijou/Blind Love] Aku hanya memandangnya diam-diam. Dalam ketidak sadarannya aku memperhatikan. Dia tak tau begitu banyak keinginan di sini, di dalam dadaku masih selalu bergemuruh hasrat untuk memilikinya...the GazettE-AoixUruha Fanfic (Revised). Oneshot. RnR?


**Author** : saia! RuKira Matsunori desu -_-)/

**Pairing** : Aoi x Uruha

**Fandom** : the GazettE

**Chapter** : Oneshot

**Note** : Chijou! Tau ah XD saia mendapatkan idenya dari lagu ini kok… tapi setelah selesai, gak nyambung banget ini wkwkwk silahkan lempari saia dengan bishie! *ditendang*

.

.

.

* * *

Ж**Chijou**Ж

* * *

"….."

"hmm~ jujur saja aku terkejut haha…. Selama ini kita hampir tak pernah saling bicara, tapi…," pemuda itu menggantung kata-katanya sejenak memikirkan kata-kata apa yang akan ia lontarkan selanjutnya, "ya… aku tidak pernah menolak setiap ada perempuan yang memintaku jadi pacarnya, bahkan jika aku tidak menyukainya sekalipun, Tapi untukmu….aku harus minta maaf."

"….."

"seperti yang orang katakan kau cantik.. ya kau cantik, Tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa dengan seorang laki-laki."

"….."

Dia memiringkan wajahnya mencoba melihat ekspresi wajah yang agak tertunduk di hadapannya, "apa tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

"ah iya, daijoubu! Aku mengerti… maaf sudah mengganggu waktumu," aku sedikit membungkukan tubuhku sebelum akhirnya cepat-cepat pergi meniggalkan pemuda itu yang jadi sasaran pernyataan cintaku.

"…."

Namaku Kouyou… Takashima Kouyou. Tapi yang lain biasa memanggilku Uruha, entah sejak kapan itu tapi mereka bilang aku cantik…ck! karena itulah mereka seenaknya menamaiku dengan sebutan itu. aku hanyalah siswa biasa, dengan prestasi yang seadanya. Datang dari keluarga yang sederhana, Menyukai game, hobi bermain game dan sangat menggilai game. Dan aku bukan seorang Gay!

Sejak semua mengatakan aku seorang laki-laki tapi aku cantik, aku tak pernah berpikir untuk menyerahkan diriku pada segelintir laki-laki yang dengan sintingnya mengajakku menjadi partner 'bermain' mereka, atau menjadikan diriku lebih rendah derajatnya dari seorang laki-laki sementara aku adalah seorang laki-laki. Meski seorang pemuda tampak begitu serius mengatakan ingin menjalin hubungan denganku, menawarkan posisi apapun yang aku mau. Tapi aku cukup mengatakan 'aku bukan Gay', dan ia akan pergi, aku sama sekali tak perduli dengan bagaimana perasaannya. Tapi aku berada di posisinya sekarang…

Aku menyatakan perasaanku pada seorang pemuda dari kelasku, sementara aku masih memegang teguh pendirianku bahwa aku bukanlah seorang Gay. Ya, aku bukan Gay. Insting seorang gay adalah memburu dan tertarik hanya pada seorang laki-laki lainnya, sementara instingku hanya untuk pemuda itu, ketertarikanku tidak pernah berpaling hanya padanya seorang. Tidak ada laki-laki lain yang menarik di mataku selain dirinya. Dia seorang anak dari keluarga terpandang, prestasinya di kelas bisa dikatakan jauh dari prestasiku. Dia banyak dikelilingi para gadis dan dimanapun ia berdiri tempat itu selalu tampak menyilaukan (mungkin hanya bagiku?). aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika tangan itu menyentuhku, membelai rambutku, aku selalu menginginkan semua yang ada padanya….menjadi milikku.

_Shiroyama Yuu.._

Tapi itu bukanlah sebuah harapan lagi sekarang, itu hanya akan menjadi fantasi-fantasiku sejak dia mengatakan kata maaf itu. aku tahu… akan begini. Dan saat aku tahu harapan-harapanku tak terjawab , aku akan menyerah…. Itu adalah janjiku.

Itu adalah… janjiku?

Benarkah?

"he?" dia terlihat mengernyitkan dahinya begitu kuat.

Aku meremat celana seragamku kuat berusaha memandang matanya langsung, aku sudah bertekad sejak dengan pendirian penuh membawanya ke UKS ini, "aku.. tidak memintamu menjalin suatu hubungan secara khusus, aku hanya ingin…."

Bibirnya sedikit melebar, "hei.. sudah kukatakan aku tidak bisa… aku tidak tertarik dengan seorang laki-laki secantik apapun kau, aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Dia… menolakku seperti sebelumnya…

Dengan wajah tersenyum itu… dengan kelembutan itu dia menolakku..

"maafkan aku Taka—," matanya terlihat sedikit melebar. Aku benar-benar tidak bisa lagi menyerah, dia seperti memberi harapan besar dengan kelembutan penolakkan itu. Aku mengecup bibirnya perlahan, bibir yang begitu lembut sebagaimana aku membayangkannya selama ini, terasa manis sampai ingin rasanya kuemut seperti sebuah permen.

**Bukh!**

Aku merasakan dadaku didorong dengan begitu kuat

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Sudah kukatakan—."

Aku meraih satu tangannya, membawanya menyentuh dadaku… membiarkannya merasakan detak jantung yang selama ini selalu menyiksaku setiap hanya dengan melihatnya. Aku ingin dia tahu perasaanku tidak setipis yang ia bayangkan yang akan langsung menyerah ketika dia mengatakan maaf. meski aku sudah berjanji…. Aku tak bisa membohongi diriku selama berhari-hari sejak penolakannya, fantasi-fantasiku tentangnya semakin mengembang tak bisa kutahan. Aku sakit hati…. Aku ingin sakit hatiku mendapatkan bayaran, setidaknya dengan satu sentuhan.

Aku kembali membimbing tangannya menyentuh wajahku, aku dapat merasakan lembutnya permukaan telapak tangannya di pipiku, begitu halus… aku selalu ingin kelembutan ini membelaiku, membebasakan hasrat-hasrat yang terbelenggu di sudut hatiku.

"Ta-Takashima?"

Aku mengecup telapak tangannya dengan lembut.

"hentikan!" dia menarik tangannya dari genggamanku namun tak kubiarkan bebas begitu saja, aku kembali mengecup tangannya.

**PLAK!**

Pipiku panas…

"kau… gila!" aku melihat matanya melebar..

Benar aku gila… aku yang tergila-gila karena sosok itu begitu menyihirku.

Aku tak perduli dia melihatku jijik.

Dia yang terlihat begitu muak denganku,, matanya menunjukan begitu aku tak layak berada di hadapannya seperti ini.

"kau…apa yang ada di dalam otakmu itu?"

Aku membuka mulutku perlahan, "kau…"

"ha?"

Sekali lagi Aku meraih satu tangannya, "hubungi aku… kapanpun kau mau," ucapku setelah meletakkan sesobek kertas kecil berisi sederet nomor di telapak tangannya.

"….."

"aku akan selalu menunggu panggilan darimu… Yuu."

Otakku sudah tak berfungsi dengan benar. Keinginanku hanyalah mendapatkan sosoknya dalam dekapanku, jika hatinya sudah jelas tak mungkin kudapatkan, setidaknya aku ingin tubuh itu menjadi milikku…meski hanya selintas malam. perasaan ini sudah mengubur akal sehatku. Aku begitu terikat… dengan hasratku menginginkannya.

"cih! Sepertinya Yuna dari kelas 3-2 pun dia embat, akhir-akhir ini mereka terlihat sering pulang bersama."

"he? Lalu bagaimana dengan Risa dari kelas 3-6 itu? padahalkan dia sangat maniiiiis~"

"aku dengar Risa hanya mempermainkannya."

'hontou? Seorang Shiroyama? Dipermainkan?"

"aku dengar salah satu teman Risa di-5-kan oleh Shiroyama, mungkin karena itu Risa ingin membalasnya..."

"sou ka?"

Dua minggu sejak aku memberikan nomor ponselku padanya, tidak ada satu panggilanpun masuk ke dalam ponselku dengan nomor Shiroyama Yuu. Aku tidak tahu.. mungkin dia membuangnya saat aku meninggalkannya hari itu, Tentu saja…. Dia sudah terlalu jijik denganku. dan pemandangan sehari-hari yang aku lihat adalah… gadis-gadis yang terus berganti setiap harinya, di setiap kesempatan, sebelum masuk, ketika istirahat bahkan pulang sekolah, dia seperti dengan sengaja tak memberiku ruang untuk mendekatinya.

_Shiroyama Yuu…_

"maaf sensei… aku sedikit tidak enak badan, boleh meminta izin ke UKS sebentar?"

"oh Shiroyama? Baiklah… silahkan."

"arigatou."

Aku hanya memperhatikan sosoknya melangkah pergi dan hilang saat pintu kelas tertutup. Mungkin dia sudah membuat janji dengan seorang gadis di UKS? Ck!

_Drrt…!_

_Ah?_

**Grek!**

"Takashima?"

"a-ano… kepalaku sedikit pusing, bisa meminta izin ke UKS sebentar sensei?"

"apa? oo… ya, silahkan."

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku dengan langkah cepat keluar kelas sebelum sensei itu berubah pikiran karena sepertinya ia tak cukup percaya dengan alasan yang kubuat.

**Cklek.**

Tak ada siapapun di ruangan serba putih itu selain sosok yang tangah tiduran di atas ranjang UKS. Aku mengahampirinya perlahan, kakiku sedikit gemetar…

"hm? Oh? Takashima?" Dia menoleh kearahku lalu tersenyum tipis, "aku tidak percaya kau akan benar-benar datang… dan begini cepat."

Aku mengepal kedua tangan di samping kiri dan kanan tubuhku, "aku juga tak percaya kau akan mengirimiku pesan untuk menemuimu."

"oh, haha…"

Kami berada dalam keheningan beberapa saat.

"err~ begini… kau tahu kan? Aku tidak tertarik dengan laki-laki…"

"aku tahu."

"lantas kenapa kau mendorong dirimu begitu jauh padaku?"

"aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin melakukannya."

"apa?" Dia tampak menganggap aku mengatakan kata-kata omong kosong. Tapi aku mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, jika itu mengenainya, aku tak punya alasan selain karena aku mencintainya dan aku melakukan apa yang ingin kulakukan.

Aku lihat Shiroyama memiringkan wajahnya memperhatikanku, beberapa saat kemudian ia tersenyum tipis, "aku…. Sejak dulu selalu penasaran denganmu. Kau memiliki kepribadian yang unik dan misterius, ada aura yang menyelubungimu membuatmu seperti sulit didekati, seperti benda antic saja …selain itu kau memang cantik untuk ukuran laki-laki..haha."

Dia tertawa?

Aku malah berpikir dialah makhluk cantik dan antic itu.

"err~ aku memanggilmu, begini… sebenarnya…," dia tampak sedikit canggung, "bersama beberapa perempuan setiap hari.. membuatku merasa.. mereka seperti sama saja bagiku."

"….."

"aku tidak pernah ingin menyakiti perasaan siapapun, karena itu aku selalu menerima setiap perempuan yang datang padaku, meskipun pada akhirnya aku tetap membuat mereka sakit hati tapi kupikir setidaknya mereka mendapatkan apa yang mereka inginkan dariku… haha pikiran yang konyol bukan?"

Konyol?

Terdengar masuk akal untukku…

"karena itu… ya meski sudah kukatakan beberapa kali aku sama sekali tak tertarik dengan laki-laki, tapi semenjak kulitmu itu begitu halus seperti perempuan… aku rasa kau pantas mendapatkan perlakuan sama seperti mereka, bukan?" dia tersenyum. "selain itu matamu seperti akan menangis ketika aku melihatmu memandangku bersama mereka… aku pasti sudah sangat menyakiti perasaanmu."

Menyakiti perasaanku…

Ya.. dia sudah begitu banyak menyakiti perasaanku, dengan melihatnya dari kejauhan tanpa bisa kusentuh itu sudah begitu menyakiti perasaanku. Tapi pesan yang masuk ke ponselku tadi cukup membuatku terkejut dan aku berada di sini sekarang… mendengarnya bercerita, tertawa dan bahkan kedua mata yang selalu mengabaikan keberadaanku itu kini hanya tertuju padaku, memberikan kesan tentang keberadaanku. Itu cukup membuat rasa tersakitiku selama ini terbayarkan.

Aku merasakan kedua tangan itu memeluk pinggangku, "aku akan membuatmu sakit hati setelah ini…"

"…."

"kau tidak apa-apa?" dia mengangkat wajahnya mencoba melihat ekspresi wajahku.

"aku tidak apa-apa."

Aku tidak apa-apa… selama sakit hatiku mendapatkan balasannya. Aku baik-baik saja. Hasratku sudah kehilangan pandangannya, jika hatinya terlalu jauh untuk kusentuh setidaknya raganya berada dalam dekapanku meski sementara waktu.

Cklek!

"bimbing aku Takashima… aku tidak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini dengan laki-laki, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan…," dia tampak canggung dengan kata-katanya sendiri.

"aku juga tidak pernah."

"heee? Kau tidak pernah? lalu kita—"

Aku menghampirinya yang masih berdiri di depan pintu habis mengunci tadi, melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya. Dia seperti masih tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, seorang Shiroyama terlihat seperti amatir dan hal seperti ini hanya bersamaku ia mengalaminya? Aku mengecup bibirnya perlahan, melumatnya seperti sebuah lollipop. Perlahan menurunkan kepalaku ke lehernya, mengecup-ngecup kecil area di sana, namun tak ada respon sama sekali darinya. Itu sedikit membuatku kecewa. Aku sendiri tak berpengalaman dalam hal seperti ini tapi hasratku untuk memilikinya seperti menuntunku melakukan hal-hal diluar pengalamanku.

"Ta..Takashima…"

Aku mengehentikan aktivitasku mencoba merespon panggilan Shiroyama. Mungkin dia berubah pikiran dan ingin menghentikan kegilaan ini.

"bisa kita melakukannya di atas ranjang?"

"…."

Dia berjalan mendekati ranjang UKS sementara aku mengikutinya di belakang. Aku sedikit merasa lega dia tidak mengatakan untuk membatalkan ini.

Shiroyama berdiri tepat di samping ranjang lalu menoleh padaku, "berbaringlah…"

"he?"

"kau tidak pernah melakukannya kan? Kita sama-sama newbie di sini… aku juga akan sedikit belajar," ujarnya dengan wajah yang terlihat sedikit memerah, tampaknya itu kata-kata yang sangat memalukan untuknya. Seorang Shiroyama mengatakan akan belajar untuk hal seperti ini? sementara mungkin setiap malam dia melakukannya bersama perempuan-perempuan itu.

Aku hanya menurut dan membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, dia mengikutiku naik dan perlahan jari-jarinya membuka satu persatu kancing seragamku, sedikit saja kulit jarinya mengenai kulit dadaku, tubuhku terasa panas. Aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan tubuhku jika semua kulit-kulit ditubuhnya itu melekat di kulitku.

Dan dalam beberapa saat aku menyadari tubuhku sudah tak terbalut sehelai benangpun, sementara hawa dingin seperti sengaja menggodaku membuatku sedikit bergidik. Tapi dia tak menyentuhku sama sekali. Aku hanya melihatnya menunduk sambil menutupi sebagian wajah dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Yuu…," Aku membangunkan tubuhku, namun dia tak merespon panggilanku sama sekali. Aku meremas sprei yang kududuki merasa seperti orang tolol, dengan keadaanku yang sudah seperti ini dia sama sekali tak ingin memandangku. Aku seperti orang bodoh yang merasa senang sendiri. bagaimanapun aku seorang laki-laki… dan dia tidak tertarik denganku, aku… laki-laki. kenapa aku laki-laki?

Dadaku seperti dihimpit sesuatu tak kasat mata. Aku segera menarik kemeja dan celana seragamku lalu turun dari ranjang. Aku lihat Shiroyama mengangkat wajahnya saat aku hendak memakai kembali celana seragamku, "Takashima, apa yang—"

"maaf, sejak awal aku yang mendorongmu melakukan ini."

"Taka—"

"maaf," aku segera memakai kemejaku dengan terburu-buru. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya, aku menginginkan Shiroyama Yuu, sejak awal aku selalu meneguhkan bahwa aku akan baik-baik saja meski kami melakukannya tanpa dia mencintaiku, tapi hati kecilku terasa begitu sakit menyadari dia bahkan tak menginginkanku. Aku begitu menjijikan di matanya…

Grep!

Mataku sedikit melebar saat dengan tiba-tiba kedua tangan itu merengkuhku. "Yuu?"

"aku… aku hanya sedang menyiapkan diri, tunggulah sebentar saja… Takashima."

"…."

Menyiapkan diri?  
untukku?

Dia terlihat menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, dia pasti benar-benar malu. "aku…merasa tubuhku bereaksi diluar dugaanku. Padahal kupikir kita mempunyai tubuh yang sama, tapi melihatmu… aku…," Shiroyama kembali menundukan wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Dia merasa canggung?

Dia malu?

Tiba-tiba ada perasaan yang menggelitik membuat kekecewaanku beberapa saat yang lalu pudar entah kemana. Aku menarik sebelah tangan yang ia pakai untuk menutupi sebagian wajahnya, menuntunnya menanggalkan kembali kemeja seragamku, membawa tangannya menyusup kebalik celana seragamku dan aku dapat melihat wajah Shiroyama seperti terbakar sekarang.

"Ta-Taka…..sial!"

Tubuhku terjatuh menimpa permukaan ranjang bersprei putih karena sebuah dorongan kuat. Dan dalam beberapa saat aku dapat menghirup harum tubuhnya, tubuh yang selama ini hanya bisa ku lihat tanpa bisa ku sentuh. Aku bisa merasakan hawa tubuhnya begitu hangat, desah nafasnya begitu kuat. Semua fantasiku berada dibawah kulitku saat ini. aku bisa merasakan telapak tangannya menyentuh permukaan kulit tubuhku, membuat indra perasaku lebih sensitive dari sebelumnya. Kulit bibirnya menyapu setiap inci kulit wajah dan leherku. Aku dapat merasakan menggelitik rambutnya ketika terurai menyapu dadaku.

"UUGH!"

Dan dalam beberapa saat aku dibuat lemah… semua perlakuan lembutnya berubah menjadi kesakitan, dia begitu memaksa menanamkan dirinya dalam tubuhku. Tak ada perlakuan hati-hati sama sekali… saat air mataku sedikit menetes karena terlalu perih, tubuhku benar-benar seperti dihantam bertubi-tubi. Kepalaku benar-benar terasa berat… tapi rasa sakit ini terus memaksaku untuk membuka mata lebih lebar lagi…

"_aku akan membuatmu sakit hati setelah ini…"_

Rasa sakit inikah yang aku inginkan?

Saat-saat itu berlalu begitu cepat tapi juga begitu lambat untuk rasa sakit ditubuhku. Dia benar-benar menepati kata-katanya…

Dan kejadian itu seperti sebuah fantasiku yang diambang nyata, kami berada di kelas yang sama, menghabiskan waktu setiap hari di sana, Dia tetap menjadi sebuah benda antic yang sulit kujangkau.

Aku hanya memandangnya diam-diam. Dalam ketidak sadarannya aku memperhatikan. Dia tak tau begitu banyak keinginan di sini, di dalam dadaku masih selalu bergemuruh hasrat untuk memilikinya.

Bukh!

"ah sumimasen…"

"Ohayou…Takashima."

"….."

Dia tersenyum tanpa bimbang…, sementara dalam rangkulannya seorang gadis ikut menatapku.

"_Aku mungkin beberapa kali merasa bosan dengan mereka, tapi aku seorang laki-laki… dan kau juga laki-laki. dan mereka diciptakan untuk kita. Kita seharusnya membuat hubungan pertemanan dan bukan seperti ini."_

" _maaf… Takashima, tapi kita bisa memulai hubungan dengan berteman kan?"_

_Aku terlempar ke dalam jurang, dan semua rasa sakit ini tidak akan berakhir dengan indah semenjak aku tahu, aku melakukannya bersama orang yang sama sekali tak mempunyai rasa cinta dan menjagaku. Semua karena rasa simpati…_.

aku tak dicintai.

* * *

Ж **OWARI** Ж

* * *

.

.

.

Kecepetan, gak nyambung, gak ngerti, LOL  
fic aneh lainnya yang mengalir di otak saia,

Otak saia memang sulit dimengerti, beginilah…beginilah… DX saia sendiri kesulitan mencernanya, apalagi ini fic lamaaaaaaaa*diinjek2 AoUru yang jadi korban*

mind to review? XD


End file.
